Sensors based on electrochemical processes can be used to detect a chemical substance or a biological substance (e.g., an organism) by using a transducing element to convert a detection event into a signal for processing and/or display. Biosensors can use biological materials as the biologically sensitive component, e.g., such as biomolecules including enzymes, antibodies, nucleic acids, etc., as well as living cells. For example, molecular biosensors can be configured to use specific chemical properties or molecular recognition mechanisms to identify target agents. Biosensors can use the transducer element to transform a signal resulting from the detection of an analyte by the biologically sensitive component into a different signal that can be addressed by optical, electronic or other means. For example, the transduction mechanisms can include physicochemical, electrochemical, optical, piezoelectric, as well as other transduction means.
A fuel cell is a device that converts chemical energy from a substance (e.g., referred to as a fuel) into electrical energy (e.g., electricity). Generally, the energy conversion includes a chemical reaction with oxygen or another oxidizing agent. For example, hydrogen is among a common fuel, and hydrocarbons such as natural gas and alcohols can also be used in fuel cells. For example, fuel cells differ from batteries in that they require a constant source of fuel and oxygen to operate, but can produce electricity continually provided the fuel and oxygen inputs are supplied to the fuel cell.